Spatial light modulators are capable of being used in optical communication and/or projection display systems. Where spatial light modulators are used in projection display systems, such spatial light modulators are often capable of projecting image details from media sources such as HDTV, DVD, and DVI. Some conventional spatial light modulators typically include an array of pixel elements that are capable of receiving an optical signal or light beam in one tilt or principal ray direction. Typically, each such pixel element includes a monolithically integrated MEMS superstructure cell comprised of a mirror, a beam or binge layer, and a metal 3 layer. The various components in the beam and metal 3 layers cooperate to manipulate the mirror portion for the reflection of light and the production of an image. Proper alignment of the mirror with respect to the metal 3 layer is desired for the micro-mirror element to function properly and reliably.